


Not A Child, Not Quite Your Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an abusive family whose only care is their reputation, there is only one person who has ever shown Kristian kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Child, Not Quite Your Lover

He scrubbed at his skin until it was a bright red and even then it wasn’t enough. The harder he scrubbed the more blood seemed to appear. It was impossible because he had washed all of it off fifteen minutes ago but the feeling was still there.

Standing there under the spray, he turned the water up hotter and winced as his skin started to protest. He didn’t care how much pain it caused him, however, because it distracted him from what he had done.

He knew it was bound to happen eventually but it happened so soon and so quickly. The man had run at him so quickly and he had raised his hand, flinging him to the side. It wasn’t as effortlessly as what his parents could’ve done because he was still learning but he never wanted to do it again.

The man had fought back and he had the bruises and shallow stab wounds to prove it but in the end he was able to take him down. After throwing him against the wall for a second time, he raised his gun and took a shot. The first one missed while the third one only grazed him. It was the third bullet that finally killed him and when his father went through his memories, he was sure to be critical of it all.

He had been sloppy and hadn’t reacted fast enough. With all the training he had received, it should’ve been a breeze for him but he wasn’t like his older siblings and never would be. His father could try and pretend he was but he would never be like any of them and he didn’t want to be.

“Kristian!”

The moment he heard his name being called, he didn’t hurry out of the shower. Instead he took his time and by the time he came out of the adjoining bathroom, his brother was standing in his room, leaning against the wall. “What do you want?”

“Dad isn’t pleased with how you killed tonight.”  
“He checked my memories already? Does he not trust me?” Kristian muttered as he dried his hair, ignoring the expression on his brother’s face. “I did what I was sent there to do. I’m sorry if it wasn’t up to this family’s standards but I did my best.”

“Your best isn’t good enough! We have a family reputation to uphold.”

He wanted to scream that he didn’t care about the family reputation and that he wanted nothing to do with all of them. All he was able to do, however, was lower his head slightly and avert his eyes. “I know and I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.”

“Do better. Times are tough and we can’t afford to lose any of our clients.”

Wincing as he left, slamming the door behind him, he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. Clutching the fabric of his covers tightly in his hands, he tried to stop the tears from forming because his father could be watching at that exact moment.

The last thing he wanted to do was give him any more ammunition.

~*~

In the beginning their family had been something great… amazing even. They had been given these special psychic powers and the family was insistent on keeping the bloodline pure from the start. Never did they go outside the family and they married in it which didn’t dilute the powers. This way they stayed strong and originally the mindset was because they were up against powerful opponents.

From the start, they had been sought out by demons and humans alike for their help. It started off good like all things do but it started to get clouded with greed and the like. His ancestors started accepting requests to do things of a less than valiant nature. The reward for them was simple. It was the promises of riches and high social standing. They began to turn away the requests for help that didn’t give them anything in return.

At some point demons became their usual customers. They would come to them in hopes to use their power or some reason or another. Over time, their family evolved and no longer was as selfless as they started. They started gravitating towards the clients that gave them the most benefits in exchange for their help.

Humans eventually fell away and their entire clientele was replaced by demons. It sort of just happened and in exchange for performing the requests of these demons their wealth and prestige grew. In time this was what led them to becoming personal assassins and whatever else was needed for demons. Everyone in their family trained from a young age until they reached the age of eighteen. Then they were sent out to satisfy one of their many clients.

It wasn’t a life Kristian had ever wanted. He had been raised to think that way but he didn’t want too. No one could go against the family’s wishes though. The sister he had who had spoken out about it and wanted a life of her own had disappeared when he was twelve and hadn’t been heard of since. It was well known what had happened to her but everyone passed it off as if she had run away when that wasn’t true at all.

Being forced to kill for the majority of his life and then into a marriage with one of his many cousins were not something he wanted but there was no escape. Sometimes you had to accept your reality no matter what it was.

Tonight, he had killed a human in his late twenties. He was a rival for one of the many companies that was in their clientele and had been seen as a threat. The whole affair had gone down badly and he had been sloppy. Out of all his siblings, he was the clumsy one. His father tried his hardest but despite all his efforts he wasn’t like his elder brothers and sisters. It just wasn’t in him to be a killer.

He wanted more in life but it wasn’t possible for him it seemed.

~*~

 

“Why must you be so useless?”

He winced when his father’s fist connect with his cheek. Barely managing to retain his balance, he turned his head at his words and let them wash right over him. It wasn’t the first time he had heard such words from him and he realized nothing would ever change his father’s mind. He would always be useless-Kristian who was a mistake.

“I’m sorry. I just got a bit overwhelmed with all of it but I won’t do it again next time.”

“You better not. We have clients we have to keep happy and if they aren’t happy I’m not.”

Flinching when his father suddenly walked past him, he closed his eyes as he heard the door to his bedroom slam. Leaning against his wall, he glanced up at the ceiling and breathed out a shaky sigh. Every encounter with his father left him feeling sick to stomach. It was a taxing experience and one he would like to do without.

If he closed his eyes he could see the look on the man’s face as he struggled to catch his breath. At first he appeared off guard during their altercation and then angry. When he finally delivered the fatal shot, he got the strangest look on his face before falling onto the ground. It didn’t matter how many showers he took. The blood was still all over his hands. It had been a disaster and he was every bit the screw up his father said he was.

“What?” he muttered when he heard a knock on his door.

“We have visitors.”

He wanted to ignore what his brother was saying and curl up under his covers or head to the training room. Anything would be better than visiting with people and him especially wasn’t in the mood at the moment. “I’ll be down later. Send my regards.”

“Kristian, come on down. We have an image to uphold.”

There was always some image to uphold and he heard those words so much they were almost ingrained into his mind. “I’ll be down later. I want to train.”

His brother was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Good. I’ll tell dad your busy then.”

Listening to the footsteps walking away, he knew he was going to have to keep up the lie. His brother or father would be checking to see if he was training but no amount of practice could hide how much of a clumsy idiot he could be. He wasn’t cut out for this but his father couldn’t accept that. When you were born into this family you stuck with it until the day you died.

He found himself in the training room and staring at all the weapons. They all made him sick to his stomach and as he picked one up, he wondered how he could’ve even pulled that trigger in the first place. Turning to leave after he mulled over his thoughts for what seemed like hours, he bolted out the door and nearly ran into someone in the process.

“Sorry,” a deep voice rumbled and they continued on their way, barely giving him a glance as they walked down the hall.

It took him a moment of staring to realize who he had nearly knocked into. It was Callan and he looked older, more mature but he still had those wild green eyes and unruly black curls. It made his heart skip a beat and he had to lean against the wall in order to gather his wits.

He had first seen him when he was only twelve and Callan was eighteen. He had been the son of one of his father’s new clients and the visits had been frequent in the beginning. The man often brought Callan with him and he was less than interested in any of it.

They had met when Kristian was being a stupid kid and playing around their pool. He had never learned to swim and had fallen in while playing with his older brother. Kristian cried out to his brother but he laughed and told him this was a great time to learn how to swim. He just left like that. He wasn’t sure how but Callan must’ve been nearby and heard him struggling in the water but he didn’t rush into the room in a panic. The older teenager was calm, cool, and collected. He jumped in and helped him out of the pool.

“I think I should give you swimming lessons. We wouldn’t want you drowning.”

It was the first thing he said to him and all Kristian could do was turn his head in embarrassment before nodding. During those few weeks of summer, he spent what seemed like a lot of time with Callan. He taught him how to swim and also paid attention to him in general. It was unlike anything he’d experienced in his life and the more time he spent with him, the more he wanted to be with him.

He had a dream of kissing Callan when he realized he was starting to care for him. He loved the darker haired man and he wanted to tell him but when Callan ruffled his hair and said he was a cute kid, he backed off. It hurt to hear him say that because all he saw him as was some stupid little kid.

The visits from Callan became less frequent after a year. His father was still involved in business with his own but apparently the older male was busy and ready to go off to college finally at the demand of his father. After that, he didn’t see him until now that is. It had been nearly five years but Kristian still felt the same. He had been determined to grow up as fast as he could and find Callan who was the one person who had ever seemed to give a damn.

From the way he blew past him it didn’t seem like he remembered him. It was to be expected because it had been a few years since they had even laid sights on each other. He didn’t know why he was suddenly here with his father but he doubted the visit would last long. His father only met with clients for a short period of time once they had been with them for a few years. They got enough information and then it was as if they didn’t know each other and had no connection.

“Kristian?”

 

“What?” he asked after he found his brother lounging in front of his door. He intended to go back into his room but his brother had other ideas. “I was training and only wanted to change before we headed down to dinner.”

His brother accepted it and he walked with him down to the dining room but he found that Callan was nowhere to be found. He was tempted to ask but his father seemed engrossed in his conversation with his client. It might be another target for him and he didn’t think he would be able to do it. If his father gave him this one, he knew he would fail.

After dinner, he managed to quietly excuse himself to the pool. Being here reminded him of Callan and how they had first met. He had always been so nice to him and maybe that was why he latched onto him so quickly. Despite the reasons it started, he loved him but he wasn’t here now. That brief look he had gotten of him as he walked away was probably all he would have.

“You should be training instead of sitting here doing nothing. Father will be giving you another target soon.”

“Why do you always have to ruin my moods?” Kristian snapped as he turned around. “I don’t care what father wants and no matter how hard I try both you and I know I am incapable of living up to his impossible standards.”

“If you tried a little harder he wouldn’t be so tough on you, Kristian. None of us would.”

Watching as his brother raised his hand, he was flung backwards into the water and just as he went under he saw his brother move the direction of his hand. It didn’t matter how hard he tried to fight his way to the surface because he couldn’t. Nathan was forcibly holding him under and just as he felt his vision blacken, the hold on him finally let up and he was able to get some much needed air.

“If you trained harder you would’ve been able to break out of that. I could.”

Coughing, he watched through slightly blurred vision as his brother walked out of the pool. Climbing out of it, he managed to do so with a lot of effort and lay on the floor, trying desperately to catch his breath. It wasn’t the first time his brother had done such a thing. He always remarked that was weak and would try to test him as he called it.

“Normally one goes swimming in something called a bathing suit and not jeans.”

Blinking slowly, he looked over towards the doorway and saw Callan lounging casually by it. Swallowing, he felt immediately embarrassed that the second time he came across him was nearly in the same position.

“You know me. When my brother’s around I can’t help but take uncomfortable swims.”

His words seemed to remind him of something because, as he was sitting up, he saw his face light up in recognition and then Callan stared at him. “Kristian, right? The little thing I saved from drowning?”

 

Kristian swallowed and managed to put a smile on his face. “Long time no see.”

When he saw Callan suddenly walk out he was caught off guard. However, he returned moments later carrying a towel and he threw it towards him. Shifting slightly as he thanked him silently for the towel. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Your brother is what 20 something?”

He nodded.

“Why is he still bothering his younger brother? It doesn’t seem very mature to me.”

Kristian chuckled. “It’s his way of helping I suppose.”

“From the looks of it you nearly drowned again.”

“I can swim now thanks to you.”

He tensed when Callan sat near him and cleared his throat. As he looked at him, the man stared at him for a moment before a slight smirk appeared on his face and it made him nervous.

“You’ve grown up.”

“So have you,” Kristian countered, trying not to let it show what those words meant to him. He was starting to see him as an adult.

“You’re still a cute kid, though.”

His face fell and all he could do was turn his head and force out a laugh. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“I’m aware of that.”

Unable to really figure out what he was getting out, he shivered and set off to drying what he could even if he was still in his soaked clothes. “What brings you here?”

“My father thought bringing me here would get me interested in his business,” he said with a laugh. “He’s fooling himself.”

“Kristian commented, blinking when he suddenly stood and started strolling towards the door.

“Nice seeing you again, Kristian. Next time your brother decides to have some fun with you, fight back. I’m sure you have it in you.”

Watching him leave, he stood and was unable to think about much else. All he could concentrate on was Callan and seeing him again. He doubted the man thought much about him over the past five or six years. All he had been was a fleeting thought but it was nice to see him again and he ached to be with him or to just get away from his family and their dangerous influence.

~*~

“I won’t.”

Kristian expected a violent reaction and pushed his hands out. His father deflected his attempt to throw him backwards and seemed pleased at his actions. The man was stronger than him and had more years of practicing as well as honing his powers.

“Nice to see you trying Kristian but it’s not good enough.”

Grunting as he was shoved against the wall, his father held him there and walked slowly towards him. “I won’t do it,” he repeated.

“Now why is that?”

“Dad, if you don’t recall my last target was a failure in your eyes.”

“You’re not going to get any better until you get back out there and there is no discussion. If you don’t go then you know what will happen.”

“No,” he grounded out as he brought up his hand to hit his father. He managed to land a blow in his side and darted past him. He turned around in time to be thrown against the desk. An attempt to dodge landed him hitting it in a certain way and he crumbled to the floor. In seconds his father was pinning him to the floor with his hand on his throat.

“I promise you Kristian I won’t have you disgrace this family so you will go, understand?”

He was a coward in the end and it was what led to him nodding as he felt his vision blacking. In the face of losing his life he lost his will to stand against it his father. It had happened so many times in his life and sometimes he wished he could work up the nerve to do so.

For this target, all his father gave him was an address and telling him it needed to be completed by the end of the weekend. Then he sent him off like nothing had happened. As he walked away from his father’s office, he locked eyes with his mother and she barely made eye contact with him.

The two of them had never gotten along. He had been an accidental pregnancy and his parents made this quite clear over the years. The older he became, the more strained the relationship was with his parents and the only one who had ever seemed to understand was his sister but she was dead, probably by the hands of their own father.

“You have two days Kristian. You better remember that,” his father practically sneered at him and every time they bumped into each other it was what he said. He trained as much as he could deal with but it wouldn’t be enough and he could never live up to his father’s standards. All his siblings were more talented than he was. The only thing he could do was push all his feelings and try to accomplish what he was set out to do.

~*~

The man didn’t seem to notice him right away but when he tensed he went to look over his shoulder and Kristian struggled to stay focused. Flinging his hand out, he managed to send the male flying towards the wall. Then he fumbled for his knife. The sloppiness of his actions and the fact that his blow had been partially deflected gave him enough time to father his wits and then slam him against the wall.

Wincing when he felt his wrist being captured, it was squeezed painfully until he dropped the knife he was holding. It was then he finally noticed who the man was.

“Is there a reason why you’re here with a knife? I can’t imagine its good considering the kind of things your family has done.”

“Callan?” he managed to force out due to the hold on his throat. He had ended up like this because he got sloppy. Now, he was face to face with his target and struggling to understand why it was this man he had been sent to kill. He knew his father had set up the hit but why would he want his own son killed?

“Why are you here and who targeted me?”

“I never knew it was you until I stepped in here. We never get the names right away. It’s to make killing easier.”

Callan squeezed tighter. “If you don’t answer me I will hurt you.”

“Fine!” he managed to shout and the hand finally let up at his exclamation. “Hurt me or better yet kill me. When my father finds out I came back without finishing the job I’m as good as dead anyway.”

“Who sent you?”

His words seemed to have some effect on him because he loosened his grip but not completely. “I think your father hired us. If I had known it was you I was sent to kill I would’ve refused to go. I could never kill you…”

When he let him go, he swallowed and stayed pressed against the wall as he watched the emotions play across his face. He appeared guarded and then turned from him. Swallowing, he jumped when he heard a bitter laugh come from Callan and was confused about it.

“My father and I have never seen eye to eye. I suppose my refusing to take over his business has finally gotten to him and he wants me out of the way so my brother can take over. No hard feelings I suppose.”

“Your own father wants you dead. I think there should be some hard feelings about that,” he said cautiously.

“From what I gathered your father is the same.”

“I would never kill you.”

“Now why is that? Why would you refuse to kill me when it’s in your family’s line of business?” Callan asked curiously. For a man who had just found out his father placed a hit on him, he seemed very calm. Then again when he had told him it was like he was expecting the news. It was sad, really.

“I’m not like the rest of my family. I don’t want to kill.”

“So parental pressure made you come here and suddenly you wake up and realize you no longer have the will to follow through with your parent’s wishes? I don’t buy it.”

“Then why haven’t you thrown me out or attempted to kill me?” Kristian countered. “I couldn’t go through with it when I realized it was you. If it had been someone else I can admit I would’ve attempted to kill them but not you.”

“I saved your life what six years ago? I don’t think you need to repay your debt now.”

Still leaning against the wall, he watched as Callan finally let him go. He watched him walk over to the hotel closet and pull out a suitcase. “You’re leaving?”

“I was only staying here until tomorrow. After begging and threatening me, I agreed to go on this trip with my father. Then when I told him I still wouldn’t change my mind about taking over the business, he wasn’t happy. I figure since you were nice enough to let me know he wants me imminent death, I get going and head back to Europe like I should’ve done this morning.”

“When I go back home I’m sure death will follow. You don’t screw up missions in my family and live to tell about it.”

Pausing in his packing, Callan sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to come over. “You always seemed like such a happy kid though a little desperate for attention.”

“I thought you didn’t remember me,” he admitted with a sheepish smile as he sat in a chair close to the bed. He didn’t know if he could handle sitting on the bed next to Callan. It would be too close.

“I didn’t recognize you but, of course, I remember you. It’s not like you forget the little twerp you save from drowning.”

“Hey!” Kristian muttered. “I’m not a twerp anymore.”

“With that knife you were wielding I’m sure you’re not,” Callan chuckled.

Kristian finally stood after a few more moments. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he had to go. Death was all he had to look forward to now and he gave a small sense of peace that all this suffering with his family and being forced to be something he wasn’t would finally be over. “I never meant to hurt you and due to recent events I would strongly suggest you hurry up and get out of here. When my family figures it out your father will too and I’m sure he won’t be happy.”

“I’m not afraid of my father but seeing as he is the one who has more power I choose to run for my own self-preservation.”

“I readily admitted I am afraid of my father. I wish I could even get the strength to flee but sometimes we can’t outrun what is destined to become our future.”

“That’s bullshit. If you really wanted to you could.”

“My sister tried and ended up dead.”

“It shouldn’t stop you from trying.”

“I’m not like you.”

“Then leave with me.”

Pausing, Kristian was naturally caught off guard and he stared at Callan with the strangest expression on his face before swallowing. “I came here to kill you.”

“You came because of familial pressure. I like to think I’m a bit of an expert on that because of my father. I just finally got the nerve to stand up to him and tell him I’d have no part in his business. Maybe, in a way, this is your chance.”

“I’d be a liability.”

“You remind me of my younger brother. I don’t think I’d mind having you around while you try to get on your feet.”

“You’re like the nice brother I never had. It’s why I couldn’t kill you.”

“Then it’s decided.”

Kristian felt like an idiot for what he said. He had panicked at the brother comment and then felt himself withdrawing. It was a silly childhood crush and this way was a way out of his situation. He would be able to escape his family because this virtual stranger was showing him kindness for the second time in his life. First he’d saved him from drowning and now he was, in a way, saving his life for a second time.

“Where are you going?” Callan asked when he noticed Kristian moving.

“I have some of the things at home I want to get-“

“Kid actually think about that sentence and why it’s not a good idea. The second you step into that house you’re as good as dead but be my guest.”

He had some things he wanted to grab but he would have to part with them he supposed. “I guess you’re right.”

The second he stepped out onto the premises his father would be able to check his memories. He wasn’t powerful enough to create false memories and without that he would be done for. It was best to leave and eventually his father would figure out but by then he would be long gone. In Europe his father had no power. Their clients were mostly in North America. There might be one or two but maybe without the screw up son, he’d be happier.

“Let’s go kid-”

“I know I’m younger than you but could you refer to me as Kristian? I’m not a kid anymore.”

He lifted a brow. “Whatever you say.”

They took a taxi to the airport and he had nothing on. No identification or money. All he had were the clothes on his back and his knife. He didn’t think it would be possible to get away but they got to the airport with no problem. He almost thought they would make it, until he felt eyes on him. When he glanced over his shoulder he saw his brother Peter. Callan was on the plane and because he had gone to the bathroom, he said he’d be right behind him.

“If you go through with this you’ll be dead to all of us.”

Kristian forced a smile. “It’s better than being actually dead like Heather.”

“Dad would never do such a thing.” Peter said firmly. He had been closest to Heather and always refused to believe the rumors.

“He did and if you a small part of you even cares about my fate, you’ll let me go,” he said softly. “How did you find me anyway?”

“Dad sent me to watch you. He was afraid you may screw up and he was right.”

“I’m leaving. Let me go.”

“What will you do?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Dad won’t forget this.”

He grinned a little. “Yes, he will. Pretending I don’t exist will be easy for you.”

“Not when you let a target get away scot free.”

“Bye, Peter.”

“Goodbye, Kristian.”

~*~

It was strange not being around his family. For the first time in his life he was away from them and not under their influence. His brother had let him go without another word and he knew his father would be furious when he found out what he had done. He could almost picture it in his mind but he wouldn’t dwell on that.

In Europe he was as safe as he could get. It was a new environment but Callan was helpful to a point. He was also, as he came to find out, a bit forceful and pushy. All he wanted was to be noticed by Callan. He wanted the demon to see him as more than just a kid. If he saw him as an actual person he might think of him differently.

The overall image he had of Callan was one through a twelve year olds perspective and as the days turned into weeks, he got to know him better. He was still kind hearted but he also picked up more on his sarcasm. It was nice to know all of him and made him want him even more.

“Stop sitting there and feeling sorry for yourself, Kristian. You need to do something.”

“What exactly are you referring to?”

“The sullen expression on your face for one and the fact that it’s been two weeks and you’ve barely stepped out of this apartment. You also, I noticed, sleep with that damned knife which you nearly stabbed me with yesterday after I accidentally woke you up from your nap.”

“I didn’t mean too.”

He rolled his eyes. “Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I do it because my father could come after me at any minute. He’s a violet man and I want to be ready if he does send someone here.”

“That’s not going to happen. You’re safe here. My father won’t let anything happen to you. He promised me.”

Kristian was about to respond to that comment when he decided to take a moment and focus on his words. “Your father? I thought you have no contact with your father because he’s exactly like mine and, you know, why would you because he wanted you dead after all.”

“I meant I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You said your father. Why, Callan? What exactly are you getting at?”

“I’m much smoother when you’re not around. You make me blurt out things I never should’ve said.”

Kristian frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s just say that you coming with me that night as planned.”

“Now I really don’t understand and I wish you would clarify.”

“Don’t get angry. I thought I was doing that was best for you and I still believe it.”

“Then talk,” he practically demanded as he sat on the bed and kept his gaze locked on Callan who wished he could smack himself because he never should’ve said anything but the cat was out of the bag now.

“Remember the day I found you in the pool again? I remembered you and imagine I walk in on nearly the same scene only six years later. It disgusted me so I went to my father and that’s pretty much it.”

“He never wanted you killed did he?”

Callan smirked slightly. “The old man has been turning over a new leaf ever since my mother died. She made him promise on her death bed that he would stop all the corruption in his business and the first order of business was breaking ties with your father. That was why he was here but he decided to request one last thing of him before he ended things and that was to take me out.”

“It was your idea wasn’t it?”

“After I saw that incident in the pool I told my father and he went for it. The guilt from ignoring us all these years and never really being around helped me influence him.”

“You’re crazy!” Kristian retorted. “You could’ve been actually killed. How did you know my father would choose me?”

“I didn’t,” he admitted. “We only assumed because of how disgusted your father was when he briefly discussed your last target with my father.”

“You’re crazy to do that for someone you barely know.”

“Kristian you were a cute kid and I meant what I said before. My father was like yours before. Maybe not to that extreme but he was a tough man to live with.”

“My head hurts and I feel like a wool was pulled over my eyes. You and your father are crazy to have done this. What makes you think he can even protect me?”

“Trust me. Your father cannot touch you here,” Callan told him. “Why are you getting that sullen expression back on your face? Damn it, Kristian you are a difficult person to figure out. Why don’t you go out or take a shower or something? Your moods are catching.”

“Excuse me,” Kristian replied in a muttered tone.

“Go,” Callan told him as he nodded his head towards the bathroom door. “I’ll go and get us something to eat.”

Watching him leave, Kristian had to sigh at the sudden news that this had all been planned. It was strange to think Callan had gone so far but like he had said multiple times before, he thought of him as a brother. It was why when he came back and found he hadn’t moved from the spot he called him a brat.

~*~

Kristian heard Callan in the shower after muttering about him being a pain. He was sick of being thought of as a child and he wanted to show him that he wasn’t. For Callan to acknowledge him feelings would be wonderful but if he could see him as a person he could deal with that.

He had opened the shower door and stood there for a moment. Callan didn’t say anything which meant he hadn’t heard him but then the shower turned off and he reached for that towel. Then he stepped out of the shower and stopped when he saw Kristian standing in the door way.

“You had your chance to take a shower you know. If you wait you’ll get your turn.”

“That’s not why I’m in here and I wish you would stop mentioning the damn shower. I’m not a child.”

“I never said you were-“

“Then stop calling me a kid and a brat,” Kristian muttered, closing the door behind him as he advanced slowly towards Callan. “What I want is for you to not say I remind you of your younger brother. I want you to see me as more than that.”

He seemed stunned by his words and Kristian didn’t him a chance to process what he had said before leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. He had kissed before, of course, those little pecks were nothing like what he was attempting now. To wash away every scrap of who Callan thought he was, to erase from his mind forever the kid he knew before, Kristian would accept nothing less than that.

So he tipped his head up and opened his mouth. Whether he was just good at this or Callan was easier than he assumed he didn’t know but the reaction was immediate. Callan opened his mouth, leaning in to match his force. However Kristian couldn’t let himself lose the upper hand.

He pushed the older man back, the mere force of his body enough to send him step by step back towards the shower. His hands had slipped from their original position on Callan’s face to clutch around his torso. One hand gripped his hair while the other put bruises on his lower back from all the force he used to hold. His aggression only seemed to excite the man, which was what he wanted anyway.

As they reached the edge of the tub, Callan began to lower himself down. Kristian seeing another opportunity to gain the advantage flung himself forward. They went flying back, landing in a heap in the tub. If the fall jolted Callan, that was all the better. Kristian positioned himself to straddle the man before putting both hands on his face and kissing him with everything he had.

Slipping his tongue into his mouth, he wanted to prove to Callan he was no longer a child and, at the same time, show him what he felt. When he pulled away for air, their lips were only a fraction apart. His breath washing over Callan’s face, they eyes locked and they stayed that way for a while until the demon opened his mouth to speak.

Kristian felt a moment of panic at that and leaned down to kiss him again, silencing him quickly so he wouldn’t have to hear his words. He was afraid he would be rejected and for just a little while he wanted to pretend that Callan wanted him.

The man below him made no move to push him off and this only spurred Kristian on. Shifting, he heard Callan let out a muffled groan and then he realized the man was sporting a growing erection. It pressed against his thigh and he shifted again while moving to kiss his jaw line.

“Kristian…” Callan breathed out and Kristian pressed a finger to kiss.

“We have plenty of time to talk.”

There were no more words from Callan as a low growl formed deep in his throat which sent shivers down Kristian’s back. He pulled him up for a kiss, fangs nipping at his bottom lip as hands reached down to cup his ass. His clothed erection pressed tightly against Callan’s which was hidden only by a thin towel which caused them both to groan into the kiss as he grinded against him.

Feeling fingers dig into his cheeks, he snapped his hips slightly and the friction caused a snarl to come out of Callan. Kristian paused, caught off guard by the sound, but he kissed the demon fiercely, one hand running through his hair as they rubbed against each other, his legs still on either side of Callan.

As their kiss deepened and one of his fangs pierced the soft skin of his lip, he ran a hand down Callan’s chest, feeling the muscles and committing it to memory. Breaking the kiss with a gasp when Callan grinded against him, he felt fangs nipping at his neck and tilted it to the side as one of his hands tweaked a nipple. Callan shuddered at the action and then bit down on his neck which earned a groan from Kristian.

Drawing Callan back up for a kiss, he pinched his nipple harder and muffled the sound of his growl as he kissed him, his teeth biting down in the demon’s lip hard enough to draw blood. When the taste of his blood entered his mouth, he was a bit disgusted but mostly turned on and it seemed to have the same effect on Callan as well as teeth clashed together when he kissed him almost brutally.

He dug his dull nails into Callan’s shoulders when he felt himself getting closer and the demon below him did the same. They grinded against each other and Callan pulled his head down, his breath tickling his ear as he started to speak.

“I certainly don’t think of you as a child now,” he murmured, his voice deep and heavy with lust.

Somehow, Kristian managed to snort in disbelief as he let out a shaky breath. “I would hope not.”

It was the last thing Callan said before Kristian found himself being flipped over with his back on the floor of the tub and the demon above him. Caught off guard, he nearly snarled himself when Callan moved away. As a second growl was making its way out of his mouth, he felt his jeans being practically ripped off by sharp claws and the same for his shirt.

“I hope you plan to replace that.”

“Won’t be so bad if you walk around without anything on,” Callan murmured as he suddenly stood and removed his towel.

With the fabric gone, Kristian couldn’t help but groan at the feel of Callan’s swollen cock pressed against his own. Closing his eyes, he ran a hand down his back with one hand gripping the back of Callan’s hair and forcing him down for another kiss. Claws dug into his hips and it only made him spread his legs further and pull Callan closer.

“Don’t do that,” Callan muttered harshly when Kristian started to muffle his sounds as he felt his release coming. “I want to hear you…” The words pushed him off the edge and he cried out like Callan wanted, the demon following close behind as he collapsed on top of Kristian.

They laid there for a while and they didn’t speak a word. Instead, they only tried to absorb the moment and enjoy the afterglow.

~*~

“You have an interesting way of getting your message across.”

Glancing up from his position on the floor, he watched him come out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a clean towel. Shifting, he gave a shrug to his comment. “How else was I going to get it through your thick skull? It wasn’t as if you minded anyway.”

“I don’t know if I want to smack you for what you did or just pin you to the bed and… well you get the point.”

Kristian gave him a small smile but it soon faded as he thought about what he had done. If Callan rejected him he would have to deal with it. At least he knew where he stood now and that was a relief to him. “I just wanted to make it clear what I felt for you. If you don’t return them I can handle that but I don’t want you to look at me and see some child.”

“You’re clearly not a child, Kristian.”

“But, you only think of me as a brother?”

Callan made a face. “Please, no. I don’t think that’s an appropriate term to use anymore.”

“I’m not sorry for what I did.”

“I never said I wanted you to be,” the demon countered. “I just need a little time.”

“Having trouble separating the little boy you knew years ago and the person I am now?”

He chuckled. “Something like that.”

Kristian turned and listened as Callan walked into the kitchen area. He heard him making a bunch of noise and when he turned he saw he was heating up the dinner they had seemed to have forgotten. “Warm me up some?”

They seemed to fall into an awkward place after that but it wasn’t all bad. Callan wasn’t avoiding him and he was more at ease around him. It was a silly childhood crush and he had gotten his point across to Callan. If he didn’t see him that way there was nothing he could do.

~*~

He was taking a shower and with the water on he didn’t hear the door open and someone slip inside. When he was turned around and lips slammed over his own he was surprised but quickly returned the kiss, allowing Callan to press him up against the shower wall as he lightly raked his nails down his back.

“I thought I should get you back for ruining my shower.”

“You were done with your shower by the time I came in,” he pointed out, digging his nails harder into his back when he felt a finger slip between his cheeks and trace his pucker.

“True. Maybe that was just an excuse. I’ve never been very good with words.”

“I think you have a tendency to disregard a lot of what people say.”

“Enough talking.”

“I agree.”

Kristian reached between them to grip Callan’s rapidly hardening cock and stroke it until he heard a low growl starting to come from the demon. Spurred on by the guttural sounds coming from him, he bit down on his shoulder and started to move his hand faster, paying special attention to the head and running his finger over the tip.

He paused in his ministrations when a finger suddenly pushed inside him. It didn’t hurt but felt a bit strange. It was replaced by pleasure when another finger brushed against a certain spot. Tightening on the finger, he heard Callan groan and shifted, biting down harder as he continued to fist him.

There were no words spoken between them and he felt no need to ruin the moment. Groaning as one finger became two, he grinded against Callan’s thigh and stroked him faster which caused the demon’s breathing to hitch. Feeling himself getting closer, he bit down hard enough to draw blood and felt Callan shake underneath him. Suddenly the fingers were yanked out of him and that caused him to gasp.

“Callan…” he whispered just before lips crashed over his own. A tongue forced its way into his mouth as the demon cupped his face and pushing him farther against the wall. With his cock trapped between their tightly pressed bodies, he was practically humping against his thigh and trying to gain any friction.

Running his thumb over the swollen leaking head of Callan’s cock, he felt the older man tense and then release his seed. Still hard, he grinded against Callan again and nearly whined when he pulled away. Glancing at the man as he smirked at him, he sunk to his knees and then took his erection into his mouth to the hilt.

“Oh…” he moaned, grasping his hair tightly as Callan blew him off. The feeling of his mouth around him was soon too much and he came with a shout, slumping down the wall as he tried to control his breathing.

“We still have a lot to figure out,” Callan chuckled as he pulled him into his lap, the water still coming down around them.

“Yeah, like how to have a proper shower,” Kristian muttered with a snort.

“Let’s get cleaned up then.”


End file.
